


Kili/Tauriel Writing Challenge

by ElwenTheTimeComes, SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bets, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwenTheTimeComes/pseuds/ElwenTheTimeComes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Tauriel sat on the floor by the fire, sipping wine and enjoying each other’s company, giggling and teasing one another, enjoying seeing the spark of lust grow in the other’s eyes, but wanting to see who would cave first...</p><p>We started with the same sentence and each wrote a story for it to see how different they were. These are the results!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Help

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter by SmartassUndertheMountain

             Kili and Tauriel sat on the floor by the fire, sipping wine and enjoying each other’s company, giggling and teasing one another, enjoying seeing the spark of lust grow in the other’s eyes, but wanting to see who would cave first. Tauriel was easily winning. All she had to do was lean in, look at him through her lashes and nibble on her lip and he would be putty in her hands. She liked the thought of that. They had made their relationship official a few months prior. What no one knew was that they had been seeing each other long before that. Stolen rendezvous in fields and clearing were romantic and citing, but now they didn’t have to be secretive, and there was something romantic about that.

            Kili leaned in to meet her lips, already turned upwards in a successful smirk. Her hands weaved their way through his hair, tugging him closer. He complied and before long the two were a mess of entangled limbs and hair desperately in need of brushing. What had started as sweet romantic kisses and touches had grown increasingly desperate. Kili couldn’t wait to rid Tauriel of her clothing, but knew better than to start. She had won and now he was at her mercy. Her slow torturous mercy.

            There was a knock at the door and they reluctantly separated. It wouldn’t look good for them to found so intertwined since they’d only been “dating” a few months. Fili poked his head into the room and smirked. Both elf and dwarf were flushed and short of breath and it was obvious that they had separated themselves as much as possible.

            “What do you want, Fee? We’re kind of in the middle of something.”

            “Oh? In the middle of what?” He tried to act as innocent as he could. If they’d really been in the middle then he would have seen a lot more than flushed cheeks. His brother bought it, Tauriel on the other hand looked suspicious.

            “Fili! What do you want?” Tauriel did not look pleased at all.

            “Just to tell you that uncle wants us doing rounds with him tomorrow, then paper work. As in he is dumping us with all the paper work. Ori is supposed to walk us through it then we’re on our own. So get some rest tonight or you’ll fall asleep on your desk.”

            “Thank you. Have a nice evening. Goodbye, Fee.”

            “Goodnight, lovebirds.” Fili slipped back out quietly giggling to himself. Oh, he could have fun with this.

            “Now, where were we?” Kili asked, moving over Tauriel so that she was forced to lie on her back with him hovering over her.

            “I think we were,” she rolled them so she was straddling his waist and pinned his arms above his head, “here.”

            Kili smirked and leaned up to kiss his elf warrior. “I like this.”

            “You always do.”

            The next morning Kili and Tauriel were woken by another knock at the door. Kili wrapped one of the sheets around his waist and got up to answer it. Tauriel snuggled deeper into the blankets. They’d only gone to bed a few hours ago. It couldn’t really be time to get up, could it?

            “Fee?”

            “Good morning! Am I an uncle yet?”

            “What!”

            “I said, “Am. I. An. Uncle. Yet?’ Honestly, it’s a simple question.”

            Kili blinked at his brother.

            “I also thought you had better hearing than Oin. I gotta be honest, some of us were making bets that it would never happen. Thanks for helping me win. Don’t worry, You’ll get a cut.”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Nothing happened.”

            “Then why are you naked and Tauriel asleep in your bed?”

            “We were up late talking. She crashed here.”

            “So you had to be naked for that?”

            “Oh shut up! I’ll be ready in fifteen minutes. Meet you in throne room.” Kili shut the door in the blonde’s face and leaned against the door. “He knows.”

            “Of course he knows,” said the red head sitting up. “He’s a brother, not an idiot.”

            “He asked if he was an uncle yet.”

            “I’ll kill him.”

            “Honey, calm down. He’s annoying, but not that annoying.”

            “You realize everyone’s going to know now?”

            “Yeah,” he smiled. A pillow hit him square in the face. “Hey!”

            The couple got dressed, exchanging kisses every time they handed each other clothes. Kili found Tauriel’s socks and got a kiss on the cheek. She got a kiss on the mouth when she handed him his underwear. Shirts were forehead kisses and boots were neck kisses. They kissed one last time and walked out of the room together.

            They were bombarded by dwarves cheering for them. The entire company, including Thorin, was shouting and laughing and applauding. Kili turned red and Tuariel looked like a deer who realizes its being hunted, wide eyes and an inability to move.

            “Whoo hoo!”

            “Finally!”

            “Thought it would never happen!”

            “She hasn’t runaway, I’d say you did a good job, lad.”

            “Boy or a girl?”

            “Something else to bet on!”

            Tauriel leaned down a little so she could whisper to Kili, “I’m going to kill him.”

            “I’ll help you.”

        

 


	2. Nocturnal tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Tauriel sat on the floor by the fire, sipping wine and enjoying each other’s company, giggling and teasing one another, enjoying seeing the spark of lust grow in the other’s eyes, but wanting to see who would cave first...
> 
> We started with the same sentence and each wrote a story for it to see how different they were. These are the results!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by ElwenTheTimeComes

**Kili and Tauriel sat on the floor by the fire, sipping wine and enjoying each other’s company, giggling and teasing one another, enjoying seeing the spark of lust grow in the other’s eyes, but wanting to see who would cave first...**

***

At first when Thorin had proposed to organise a trip to go and visit an old friend in the Shire, Kili had felt sceptical for a moment. After having lived his whole life on the road, he was just starting to adjust to living in Erebor, and he did not feel like goading death yet again by crossing back to the other side of the Misty Mountains. But then, Fili had informed him that, due to the recent betterment of the relationships with the Woodland Realm, they would be passing through Mirkwood. That had been enough to turn Kili’s mind around instantly, and he had been the first outside the next morning, packed and ready to go, on his pony. He had been first in line all the way up to the woods, always trying to press the others into going faster, to the amusement of his little herd. “Bilbo’s not getting younger!” he would tell them.

As soon as she had heard of the dwarves’ intent, Tauriel had rushed to her King to ask if she could go along. “I did not know you were so close to the Halfling”, he had then said with a knowing smile. As he told the dwarves later, he would have gladly accompanied them to see Bilbo, for the Halfling held a high place in his esteem, but he unfortunately had to attend to the Kingdom, especially since his son had left to run the world. After a good night’s rest –this time not in the dungeons- the dwarves had thanked the King before hoping on their ponies and Tauriel on her horse.

And so, the small party had made its way on, occasionally stopping under the stars or in Rivendell along the way for some rest. This time, Kili and Tauriel travelled at the very back of the group, even somewhat behind it, and kept talking –sometimes the topic was completely trivial, but all that mattered to them was being able to talk to one another.

After almost a month’s journey, they had reached the small town of Bree and decided to indulge in the comfort of an inn. They had paired up for the rooms, save for the elf that had one for herself. After his brother had fallen asleep –or so he thought-, Kili had snuck out of his room and carefully tiptoed his way to Tauriel’s room, at the end of the hallway.

They had been longing for this moment for a very long time now, and finally this trip had allowed for them to legitimately be together for a night.

***

They were just recovering from a fair share of laughter caused by yet another one of Kili’s bad jokes. It always amazed her how silly and funny the tall dwarf could be, and it always amazed him to see how the graceful elf maid always sincerely laughed at his jokes. When the room finally fell silent, their eyes locked again, only this time they could tell that the banter had reached its limits.

Now, as Kili was staring into his lover’s green eyes, his hand slowly reached out and gently caressed the side of her face, his thumb lingering on her high, lightly blushed cheekbones. He thought himself the luckiest dwarf that ever existed. At this very moment, as Tauriel lightly leaned into his hand, she realised the depth that had reached her affection for the dwarf. Between them existed a bond beyond anything they had ever experienced, beyond banter, beyond brotherhood, beyond allegiance. And now, they could both tell, beyond mere fancy.

There was a loud crack as a log collapsed onto the now burnt tinder, and they broke eye contact as they startled. They laughed nervously, and Kili rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that he had suddenly retracted with the interrupting noise. The dwarf got up and stretched. Tauriel could see his eyes slowly scanning her body with a side glance before he shook his head and turned around, looking down at his hands. “Damn it,” she thought, “Someone has to be brave here.” She got on her knees, which made her slightly shorter than the now standing dwarf, and when he turned around again toward her, as if to say something, she grabbed his leather coat and pulled him close.

As their lips met, there was no doubt in their minds that this embrace was completely mutual. Kili let out a moan of surprise before closing his eyes. She felt his arms go around her waist. After what had seemed to them like both a century and yet too short a moment, they pulled away so they could breathe. They both smiled and let their foreheads touch.

“I love you, Tauriel.”

“I love you too, Kili.”

He took her hand and led her next to the bed before climbing up on a stool. With the dwarf once more slightly taller than the elf, they kissed again. This time, as Kili was cupping Tauriel’s face, his tongue softly came tasting her lips, and it wasn’t long until she gave in. Their embrace was passionate and filled with carnal desire, yet there was no will for dominion or submission. Tauriel’s hands slid down from the back of Kili’s neck and pushed his coat off his shoulders. The dwarf’s hands were fumbling over the laces at the back of the redhead’s leather bodice, and by the time he managed to cast it aside she was already moving her hands underneath his shirt, getting a more accurate mental picture of what she had imagined so many times before. They shortly broke away and the dark-haired archer hastily took off his shirt while she kicked aside her boots and her trousers (by that same motion sending a small dirk that was hidden in her right boot clanging on the floor), leaving her in her long green tunic.

They both took a moment to admire the beautiful creature that stood before them, the darkness of Lust slowly overtaking their eyes. Their hands came together and their fingers intertwined. Kili started laying soft kisses on her robed shoulder, at first making her laugh, his mouth then slowly ascending up to the soft spot on her neck beneath her jaw, turning her laughter into a mild moan. With one of her leg she checked that the bed was close behind her (as they were starting to lose all notion of time and space), and, grabbing his face and bringing his lips to hers, she let herself fall backwards onto the bed, dragging him along with her.

Once in bed, the last bits of clothing had been quickly removed; their touches had only intensified, hands rambling along muscles, along thighs, and soon followed by inquisitives lips, all in a hurricane of senses, desire, lust, tenderness, love, and eventually, fulfilment.

On that very night, Tauriel could have sworn that, once more, she had seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air.

***

She awoke the next morning, only minutes before the sun. She was in her undergarments, and she could feel Kili’s protective arm around her waist and his face against her shoulder. She turned around to face him. He was still asleep. She slowly ran her fingers along the line of his hair, and he smiled. He whispered her name, still stuck between his dreams and reality –which were now only one. She slipped out of bed and went to her bag, from which she withdrew the rune stone Kili had once given her, and a moon-shaped necklace that her father had given her the day of her parents’ untimely death, when she was still young.

“Are you sneaking out on me?” The dwarf said with a yawn. “Was I this bad?”

“Of course not, silly!” She said, jumping back onto the bed and laying a kiss on his lips. “Last night was... amazing.”

He sat up straight. He sighed. “I should be leaving soon... I think boys and girls are not supposed to mingle during school trips. Believe me, you do _not_ want to hear any comments Fili might make if he found me out of bed and here with you.” They giggled, and shared one more long kiss. It seemed they could never get enough of that. When he took her hand, he noticed she was holding something. He looked down. “Is that my rune stone? You kept it?”

She looked at him in disbelief, and raised an eyebrow. “Of course I did. I always do. And I always will. And, I wanted to give you a keepsake in return...” She opened her other hand, revealing the necklace. “It belonged to my father. I want you to have it.”

“Tauriel, I couldn’t...”

“Please. I have your mother’s rune stone.” She fastened the necklace around his neck. “It looks perfect. I hope your dwarvish friends won’t pester you about it.”

“Let them try!”

She smiled, and they hugged fort a couple of minutes, relishing every moment they had left alone together. Then, Kili reluctantly got up, gathered up his things and got dressed. He went to lay one last kiss on his princess’ lips, who was still in bed and in her undergarments. “See you on the road...” He said before turning away and making his way to the door.

***

“Are you sure he even went in there, Fili?”

“Come on Dwalin! Don’t you have any trust in me? I know my brother.”

The two dwarves had been standing in the hallway behind an ale barrel for over a half hour now. When Fili had found his brother’s bed empty in the middle of the night, he had gone to wake up Dwalin to offer him a bet; if Kili had spent the night in Tauriel’s room, he won. “So,” had added Dwalin, “if your brother slept in any other room, or even outside, I win? Sounds like a bad deal for you. I’m in.” He was indeed quite eager to win back some coins he had lost drinking beer and playing cards on the previous evening.

“The sun’s almost up. Just face it, you were wrong, if you brother ever was in there, he’d be out by now... Own up to it.”

“Shush, I can hear the knob turning!”

They both crouched down behind the barrel and stared at Tauriel’s door from afar. The door opened, and out went Kili. When he turned around to close the door, The red elf’s face sprang out from the door frame and landed a kiss on his lips.

Fili could hardly contain his emotions. He didn’t know if he was happy for his bet or for his brother more. Dwalin gave out a grunt;

“I’ll never understand that kid. I don’t get what makes him all smoochy about those elvish lanky gals.”

As he said that, the two lover’s embrace deepened, and Kili took a step backward, causing Tauriel to take a step forward and to thus expose her very-little-clothed self to a corridor she thought empty.

The two hidden dwarves’ heads tilted on the side with a simultaneous move, slightly stunned by the sudden vision. “I think I could live with that.” said Fili.

“Yeah, well...” Dwalin shook his head. “I’m going to go get ready. Here’s your money.”

Fili proudly stretched out his hand and Dwalin dropped a couple of coins in it. Unfortunately, one of the coins slipped between the blond’s fingers and fell on the ground with a metallic noise. The two hidden dwarves froze on spot while the two lovebirds suddenly broke their embrace and turned to the direction of the noise. Kili unconsciously jumped in front of Tauriel in a protective posture. “I’m going to kill my brother...” he whispered to Tauriel, who seemed shared between amusement and embarrassment. Then he called out louder. “Fili?!”

The elder brother came out from where he was hiding. “Hey... How’s it going?”

Dwalin, just as embarrassed, got up, too. “Hi, Kili. Ma’am.”

Tauriel, upon seeing that not one but two dwarves had been watching her, suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable, and her face turned almost as red as her hair. She flew back to her room swifter than the wind, and Kili closed the door behind her after having mouthed her a ‘I’m so sorry’.

When he turned around, Dwalin was gone, and Fili was standing in the hallway, rubbing the back of his neck. Kili slowly came toward him with his fists clenched.

“So... D’you want half of the profits?” the blond said with an uneasy smile, before suddenly breaking into a sprint, closely followed by his irritated brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! We hope you enjoyed it! We appreciate all your reads and kudos and comments!
> 
> We do not own any of these characters or places but we do own our work so please do not publish this elsewhere, Thank you.


End file.
